Primordial Force Manipulation
The power to manipulate the primordial force. Sub-power of Omnipotence. Ultimate form of Existence Manipulation. The essence of Monotheistic Deity Physiology. Opposite to Apocalyptic Force Manipulation. Also Called *Almighty/Genesis Force Manipulation *Apeiron *Dynamis Demiurgos *Essence of God *Genesis/God/Origin Force *Infinite Conceptualization *Omnipotent/Primordial Energy Manipulation *The Alpha/Ultimate Force *The Power of God/Creation *The Prime Energy/Power *Unified Fundamental Forces Capabilities The user can control, alter, create, and manipulate anything and everything created by the primordial force, the unique source or origin of every universal concept; in other words, the primordial force that had generated everything, giving them the true position of a Supreme Being. This power goes beyond boundaries of any level or scale and as such can achieve omnipotence. Details of the Power Primordial Force is the primordial energy that originated everything - reality, time, space, life, death, matter, energy, and every possible and impossible concept existing and non-existing in the omniverse, from a single particular to the infinite omniverse. This force/energy, is the link that connects and keeps the omniverse and its concepts working as they should; since this force is the primordial source of everything and the one that connects all, everything has its energy, giving the user control of everything and every alien concept. It's also good to note that nothing is separated from this energy since it links the omniverse and everything within it. Maybe the most famous or well known example of a user of this ability is Chaos, whom originated everything, even himself, out of a mass of primordial energy. Applications *Absolute Change *Absolute Command *Absolute Existence *Absolute Force Manipulation *Absolute Will *Almighty Link *Alpha Reality *Author Authority *Boundary Manipulation *Causality Manipulation *Concept Manipulation *Cycle Manipulation *Ethereal Manipulation *Existential Perfection *Existence Declaration *Faithifery *Genesis Inducement *Grand Design Construction *Interaction Manipulation *Mentifery *Meta Art Manipulation *Meta-Concept Manipulation *Meta Matter Manipulation *Meta Power Manipulation *Meta Space-Time Manipulation *Metaphysics Manipulation *Omni-Empowerment *Omni-Element Manipulation *Omnificence *Omniverse Manipulation *Origin Manipulation *Pathifery *Pataphysics Manipulation *Perspective Manipulation *Perception Manipulation *Prima Materia Manipulation *Primordial Element Manipulation *Quantum Foam Manipulation *Reality Dreaming *Selective Unity *Singularity *Supreme Voice *System Manipulation *Totality Manipulation *Uncertainty Manipulation *Unimind *Unity *Unity Force Manipulation *Vocifery Techniques *Genesis Aspect Manifestation *Primordial Force Infusion *Primordial Force Physiology Variations *Primordial Particle Manipulation Associations *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation *Conceptual Lordship *Energy Manipulation *Genesis Manipulation *Monotheistic Deity Physiology *Nonexistence *Omnipotence Known Users Known Objects *M'Kraan Crystal (Marvel Comics) *The Infinity Stones (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *The Source (Planescape) Gallery Nyx H.png|Nyx (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of the origin. Harihara H.png|Harihara (Valkyrie Crusade) as the goddess of creation and destruction, can manipulate the force that created everything. File:Infinity_Stones_Marvel_Cinematic_Universe.png|The Infinity Stones (Marvel Cinematic Universe) thCAXJ91GU.jpg|Prime energy is potent and surely devastating. imagesCA2PC8LP.jpg|The Allspark is considered to be the heart of all sentient life in the universe... imagesCAFTY0Y6.jpg|...it holds unparalleled power. imagesCAC727IB.jpg|A small spark of creation. imagesCAK8SSMW.jpg|The Heart of the Universe. SPACE NEBULA STARS.jpg|Create any and every for of nebulas ready. HELIX NEBULA SPACE.jpg|One encompasses all. REEF NEBULA.jpg|Edge of the universe ever expanding. Space-Star-Dust.jpg|Worlds created by untold power. space-stars-meteorites.jpg|Birth of a new universe. space-purple-nebula-1.jpg|Primordial Force of all things. Oooooooxjx.jpg|Power beyond imagination. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Omniverse powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Crossover Powers Category:Rare power